King Of The Castle
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: Rich girl Rin is dating her "Prince" Kaito, But what happens to her feelings for Kaito when a hot blond, Len Kagamine, a "prince" that could rival kaito transfers, who is really the king of Rins castle? Rikkio T. F.F.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Mmmmmm~ my azure eyes relaxtly opened,

"Miss Kagamine, good morning."

The 3 maids gently said to me.

"Good morning! Miki, Ruko, Luna!"

They where more like house keepers than maids though, they where really kind to me and sweet. I had just woken up from my wonderful dream of my date with Kaito on Friday! We got ice-cream and sat together on the beach, oh the thought of it made me blush! I closed my eyes and fell back giggling clenching onto one of me round orange pillows, I put the pillow over my face hoping it would hide the blush, I told the 3 that I was going to get ready for school and that they should go.

…

…

…

…

…

Chapter 1 – The New Guy

…

…

…

…

…

…

I got off my bed that was slightly bigger than a king sized bed, the orange and white covers and matching pillows where all messed up, but Miki loves fixing up my blankets and organizing my pillows. I walked over to my huge window covered by drapes that I pulled to the side allowing the light to shine on through!

"Ahhh"

Today's gonna be new! I feel it! I skipped towards my walk in closet, it took like 2 minutes, my room is like a kilometer long! But what would you expect? IM STINKEN RICH! Eww you know what take out the stinken in that, I smell fresh like oranges. I took out my uniform, it was a black jacket with a white blouse under it, it had a red plaid tie and the jackets coughs where red plaid to, along with the short skirt, I put on my knee high socks and black slip on shoes.

"TO THE BATHROOM!"

I anounced, charging to a large opening that some people wouldn't believe that I call a bathroom.

I anounced, charging to a large opening that some people wouldn't believe that I call a bathroom. I immediately took out a brush silver hair clips gold nail polish and of course my trade mark bow. I neatly brushed my light yellow hair then I place the clips in, I carefully stroked on the gold nail polish and ended with the bow. I closed my Azure eyes and opened them with caution, I saw the cutest thing looking back at me.

"Kawaii!~"

I ran out of the bathroom out of my room down the long, long, loooonng~ hallway, every 5 windows there was a slide open that lead to the huge balcony, I finally got down 5 stories of my house that I call kingdom, I ran passed Luna who was holding pancakes, but I was exited to see Kaito after not seeing him an entire weekend!

"I'm skipping breakfast today!"

I told her while I dashed past.

"Bye Ruko!"

But Ruko snatched my arm right as I got into the middle of the doorway (Ruko's talented.)

"what about your bag? Miss Kagamine?"

"Oh yaaahh~"

I ran all the way upstairs to my room again go my bad and I was off!

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late~!"

Ugh! Why did I slow down! Oh Yeah! I was thinking about my date with Kaito! Haaaaaaaaaa~…. I slowed down again and dozed off into my imagination…

"Kaito~ open wide!" that's what I would say….

"Oh Rinny! Feeding me vanilla ice cream, how cute!" that's what he would reply!

Ohhhh! I can't wait till our date on Friday! I was walking with my eyes closed, that was very stupid for me to do..

"oww!... Oh sorry mister?"

I totally bumped into a freaky motor bike punk dude!

"What the hell is your problem girly? Watch where you're going! I should teach you a lesson, you flat bicth! "

My face of shock when he called me flat became fear when I saw his fist bulleting towards me! I flinched and looked away waiting for the pain to strike! Waiting….. Waiting… what? What happened? I looked up and saw a blond boy standing in front of me, I had never seen him before, but he was wearing my school's guy uniform, he couldn't be older than me, or younger, he looked about my age. His hair was tied up into a messy-ish small ponytail in the back, he looked….. absolutely wonderful!

"It's not very polite to call a girl a flat bicth sir!"

I heard him say, his voice made my heart beat a little faster, but not to much right? I mean I'm dating Kaito right? But I swear, I might have even been blushing!

"you shota kids really have some nerve pissing me off!

(shota = look smaller/younger than you really are. Pronounced, show-ta)

His face was really starting to scare me. I was back in flinch mode wait for pain once again, but again that attractive blond guy saved me. He took my hand and ran! Wow~! He's like a prince! Saving his princess from all harm! but I mean he couldn't be better than my prince Kaito, could he? At this point my surroundings where all a blur, my focus was on him. He was still running until we finally got to the front gates of the school. The sign on the gates read Saint Vocaloid High. Yep! That's right! I go to the best high school in all of Japan! It's a private school that only the wealthiest can afford! The blond boy turned towards me, he put out his hand,

"I'm Len, Len Kagamine." He said with a soft yet cool voice.

"Kagamine Rin." I replied.

He gave me a smile,

"cool."

Ahhhh! Oh my freak'n god! This guy is amazing! Wait what am I saying? I already have a boyfriend, Kaito, he's pretty cool too, right?

I saw a teal haired calling me,

"Rin! Hey Rinnn~ !"

I looked back at Len and gave him a cute smile, I saw him blush, just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter! I walked and towards Miku .

"hey Rin? Who was that guy you where flirting with?"

"I don't like Len!" woops.

"so that's his name, Len?"

"what of it," I made a little annoyed face and looked to the ground.

"I saw you two walking to school, together! So who is he? Huh? Huh? Huuuhh~?"

"YOU SAW THAT? HOW MANY OTHER PEOPLE SAW?"

"just about everyone out side on campus."

"did Kaito see? He can't what do I do if he saw!

I was in a complete panic at this time.

"first of all you give him ice cream if he did see it.."

Miku had a good point there, Kaito does love, I mean LOVE ice cream.

"second of all, I saw him go in with Meito already."

That made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"class is gonna start soon, we better get going."

I turned back to see if Len was still there, he was with Mikuo, Luki and Nigaito and Ted, just about the cutest and sweetest guys in the class, I totally would have dated Mikuo but he's dating Rikkio right now, and Ted's dating Rinno. (Rikkio and Rinno are mine and Sierra's self Vocaloid characters, go to our profile to read the descriptions of them.) but right now mine number 1 prince is Le, I mean Kaito, of course Kaito! Kaito, Kaito, Kaito! Hmm hmm hmmm hm.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us, Kagamine Len!

Wait, oh no wonder he was wearing the Saint Vocaloid uniform, Mr. Kamui wrote his name on the board, the screeching sound made everyone hold their ears and make a ugh~ sound.

"Okay Len~! You may have a seat in that empty desk over there beside miss Rin! Everyone turned to look at me, I looked around to see all of my friends Miku, Luka, Defoko, Dell, Haku, Neru, Mikuo, Luki, Ted, Nigaito, and Kaito, but Miku was smiling! And Neru wasn't actually looking at me, she was texting, but still facing me.

There where also a lot more people looking at me, but my friends Rinno and Rikkio weren't, there so nice to me, I love those two, Rinno looked dazed and Rikkio was freaking out, looking for her pencil.

I turned to Len, he smiled at me, cute! I smiled back.

"oww!" I said quietly

A ripped out piece of folded up paper hit my face…

_Hey Rin! Don't you just love sitting next to Len? Oh did I say sitting next to him? I meant, don't you just love Len? –Miku_

I turned to Miku and glared at her, I took out my pen and wrote, _shut up!_

Then threw it back to Miku. I looked at the ground with anger, the floor looked scare somehow, and another note appeared before me.

_Rin! Do you know that blond guy? – Kaito _

And I wrote back

_Not really, I just met him this morning, and his name is Len._

And I threw it back to him. Then of course I got a new note from Luka,

_Rin! Len is so~ hot with you! You're the cutest couple! Everyone thinks your dating him, are you?_

I blushed,

_w-w-what are you talking about Luka? I'm dating Kaito remember? I'm not interested in Len! _I mean I don't like Len! Really, I don't! maybe… I threw the note back to Luka.

Then I got the note back from Kaito,

_There better not be anything going on between you!_

_There's nothing! And I can't wait till Friday!_

I tossed it back to Kaito and blew him a kiss, Luka's note came zooming in and almost hit me in the eye.

_Not interested in Len? That's crazy! Everyone knows Len likes you!_

_What ever Luka! I need to copy the formula on the board, lets discus this at lunch, meet me by the fountain._

I sent the note to Luka and copied down Mr. Kamui's notes on the bored

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3(11:30 lunch time)/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

Rinnng!

Yes~! It's finally lunch! I looked over at Luka she nodded at me, I nodded back, I looked away and packed up my stuff. Rinno and Rikkio came over to me,

"Hey Rin! Wanna eat with us in the café today?" Rinno said to me.

"Would you like some pop candy, Rin?" Rikkio offered me, she's so cute that way, no wonder Mikuo's dating her.

"uhhm, that's fine, I already have plans today, maybe tomorrow.) I gave them a sweet smile.

"ok see you Rin, and you look so cute with Len!" and gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm not dating him." But she was to far away to hear me. I looked over beside me and saw Rikkio staring into a blanc space, she snapped out of it.

"huh?"

And ran back to where Rinno was. I envy her.

I met Luka outside the fountain just like we agreed, she had a tuna sandwich, no kidding, never would have guessed that. I just had a couple oranges now that was a surprise. I took a seat next to her.

"how can you say you don't like Len?"

"I'm dating Kaito!"

"oh please Rin! How can you not like Len?"

"we're just friends! And I can't like somebody after only knowing them for half a day!"

"oh please, Rin, you like him."

"why do I have to like him?"

"You're so perfect together!"

"what ever! I like Kaito! This conversation has gotten nowhere, it was very short and I don't when'd to talk of this topic any longer!"

I left leaving Luka alone. I went to the garden and saw flowers everywhere! The muli-colors and different types of flowers looked amazing! I saw Kaito, he was talking to Kaiko, she walked away and glared at me when she walked past me, I gave her a confused look to show her that I don't understand why she was being that way. Kaito came up to me,

"hey hottie!"

"what where you talking about with Kaiko?"

"Oh that, we weren't talking about anything, really."

He looked away, I could easily tell he was lying, but Kaiko was just his sister, they couldn't be talking about to much .

"okay, are you sure?"

He came in close to me and put his hands on my shoulders, I looked up at him the sun was in my face, he blushed and his eye's widened,

"your really pretty Rin, you know that of course though"

Then he pulled me in closer , slowly, my eye closed and his lips gently brushed against mine, Kaito can really be sweet at times.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3(3:05 home time)/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

Rinnng!

Finally! Home time! I packed all my crap together and bolted out the door! Kaito's kiss really got me through the day! Luka and Miku caught up with me.

"bye Rin!" Luka said softly.

"see ya, Rin!" Miku exclaimed.

"bye Luka! Bye Miku!" I said back to them.

Suddenly Len came up from nowhere!

"hey Rin! I bet you missed me!"

I gave him a face that said, yeah right!

"yeah she missed you." Luka said with a sweet smile.

I glared at her, then made a smug smile that was very sinister looking.

"oww!"

Yep I stomped on her foot when Len wasn't looking. I started whistling and walked away. It wasn't long before Len was walking beside me again.

"so what do you think of the school Len?"

"it's pretty average."

Yeah the school we go to is pretty average for rich people.

When I got home to my 'castle', I was greeted by Miki, Ruko and Luna, Luna stepped towards me, she was holding a letter and handed it to me, it was is my moms neat writing,

_Dear Rinny,_

_Sorry my dear, it seems we've been held up in work a lot longer than before, we wont be back for a long time, business is business, make sure Miki, Ruko and Luna take good care of you! Lots of love!_

_3 Mommy and Daddy 3_

I don't really understand why they work, they have like a billion dollars! Maybe more!

They own the best five star hotel The Kagamine hotel, it's the most exclusive in all of Asia, Germany, United States, Canada, and more.

I put the letter back in the envelope and looked up at the three house keepers,

"so what did Mrs. Lola and Mr. Leon say?" Ruko asked,

"Yes, would really like to know~!" Miki said with wonder.

"their not going to be back for awhile, not that exiting, I'll be going to my room now, no need to make dinner, I'm not hungry."

I walked away out of the door way and into the grand ballroom where my parents host parties, I walked to the back of the room where there was a giant stair case, about four steps up the stairs split two ways, one left and one right, I went up right (the stairs look like the stairs from the sound of music if you've ever seen that movie)

I finally got to the fifth floor, I approached a door with a sign that said Rin on it, I opened the door and found myself in peace and quiet, I fell onto my bed,

"I'm free~!" I got up unfortunately and walked over to the bathroom and took out a brush and nail polish remover,

I took of my trade mark bow and stroked off my gold nail polish, I unclipped the silver clips and brushed out my hair. I then went to my walk in closet, I picked out an orange night gown and got changed into it, I walked back over to my bed and plopped down on it again, I grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly, I clapped twice and I was in darkness.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3(end of chapter 1 – The New Guy)/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

Okay and that was chapter 1! Hope you liked it, it took me forever to write and then type out! I'm stumped for what chapter 2 is gonna be like! Help me out and pitch me ideas!

**NOW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Plans

"Rin you're so pretty! You're my one and only princess!" Kaito's voice was so majestic,

"Kaito, you're my one and only…"

Then a familiar voice came across my mind,

"Rin, I love you more than that phony! Please be my one and only princess!" Len said as I turned around my, a bit shocked.

But something was telling me that his voice was equally as warm. I switched glances at the two, wondering who I should choose. My mind said Kaito, but my heart said Len. I kept my glances short and a bit obvious. Who should I choose? Len, Kaito, Len, Kaito?

"Augh!"

I then shot up in my bed and looked around, only to find myself in my giant space called a room….

"That was one hell of a dream!"

…

…

…

…

…

Chapter 2 – New Plans

…

…

…

…

…

Yes~! The day has finally come! Friday is here! My date with Kaito~!

I happily got out of bed with a huge stretch! The harder I pulled my arms up the bigger my happy grin, happily got bigger! I immediately jumped out of my bed and put my fists on my hips like I was some type of superhero.

( Super Rin! Jumps amazing heights while holding her skirt down from pervs! Bashes through walls in a lady like manner, can defeat any foe without breaking a single nail! Super Rin!)

I was about to 'fly' over to the bathroom and have a shower when I heard a bundle of footsteps coming my way, I got into battle position, I had a close eye on my door, but in the end it was just Miki, Ruko and Luna. I relaxed from my battle position.

"We are so sorry for not waking you up this morning Miss Kagamine!"

They said, bowing their heads,

"That's fine, my dream woke me up…. My.. Dream…"

Miki, Ruko and Luna left me while I was blanked out. Meanies. Eventually I snapped out of it…. Eventually… I looked around, but there was no sign of the three housekeepers.

"Oh well, I guess I better go take that shower now."

I turned the knobs in the shower and water began to flow out of the shower nozzle.

(Lyrics from Rin's song, Hold Me Like A Princess)

"Kira kira kira! I'll be shinning!

Doki doki doki! My heart pulses with joy!

Punyu punyu punyu! My cheek poked!

Shuwa shuwa shuwa! I'm fascinated by him!

Wait a sec, I am

Reach up, but

really I'm a fresh girl yet!

Chu is still embarrassing!

So then hug me… right!"

The warm droplets of water made me feel refreshed, I slowly closed my eyes and remembered that dream…

"gahh~! What are you thinking Rin?" I thought out loud

"I choose Kaito! We have a date today! I'm dating Kaito! That directly means that I'm dating Kaito! So that directly means that Kaito is my one and only prince!... Right?"

This thought of confusion lasted a few more minutes, After shampooing with my orange scented shampoo and rinsed it all out, I grabbed the matching conditioner and began with that the same way I did with the shampoo.

Turning the shower knobs, slowly the water flow became smaller and smaller until only a few drips of the remaining water fell from the shower nozzle.

I reached for my light orange color towel and began rubbing off all of the moisture from my body. Every time I dried a spot, more drops of water slipped down from my hair, I kept wiping the water off but more and more slipped down.

"Stupid water! You're retarded…. Stupid water."

I walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel of the similar color of the one I already had but slightly smaller, I whipped my head forwards, forcing my short blond hair to hang in front of my head. I wrapped to smaller towel around my hair so that the water wouldn't freaking drip anymore. I dried off my body once again, I put the bigger towel around my body like a dress. I took out my brush, my silver clips dark red nail polish and my trade mark white ribbon and did my morning routine.

I opened the bathroom door letting all of the cold air from my room to blow itself into the comfortably warm bathroom….

"NOOOOO!"

I fell kneeling to the ground, my head down in disappointment, one hand holding my towel, the other held out to the bathroom that once was beautifully warm and now shitty cold.

"I'm sorry bathroom! It had to be done!"

I got up in sorrow and walked over to my closet. I took out my black, white and red plaid uniform along with my knee high socks and black ballet flats… bending down to pull up my left sock with a gleaming smile in my super cute uniform, I zipped up while straightening my tie standing with pride! I marched down the giant hallway with my school bag in one hand and throwing my fist in the air with the other, I should probably get more people in this march….. One person isn't that exiting.

"Date with Kaito! Date with Kaito!" (My march couldn't be that bad, could it?)

Down the stairs I went, into the ballroom, under the chandelier, past the counter (grabbing an orange). Ruko was holding the door open for me with Miki and Luna standing next to her.

"See ya after school, Miki, Ruko Luna!"

It's good to say bye before leaving yo.

"Have a good day at school, Miss Kagamine!" They all replied at the same time.

I ran to school with full spirit, jumping around!

"Date with Kaito!"

I saw Len walking to school, I slowed down until I was a walking speed beside him, I punched him right below his shoulder like best buds would,

"Wasup Len~!"

(yes, I'm still at full energy.)

"what the hell, Rin!" he said with angry face.

"awwwe! Your so cute when your mad!" teasing him is fun. ^_^

He blushed, duh, but still, CUTE~! I couldn't help but pat his head, this made him more mad and blush more, CUUUTE! I swear I might even blow up! My heart started to beat faster,

"choose me Rin!" a voice, it sounded like Len, was echoing in my head.

I probably looked retarded standing there as if I had no mind, I turned to look at Len to see if he saw me space out, yep! He did.

"Rin? Rin~?" he said waving his hand in front of my face,

Immediately I snapped out of the daze

"How long was I out?"

"not long but you where really staring." ….. again. .

We reached the school gates and right away I saw Rinno and Rikkio who looked like they where fighting over something. Len had already started making his way to Mikuo and Luki, hmm, I guess Ted and Nigaito aren't here today, what ever.

I walked over to Rinno and Rikkio who where debating whither strawberry's or pop candy was better,

"strawberry's have the sweetest taste! Especially with sugar!" Rinno exclaimed.

"well pop candy _IS~_ sugar! Rikkio argued back.

I joined the discussion,

"of course you people have to know that oranges are best!" and we started chatting up a storm. Eventually we had to get to class, our conversation came with us as we made our way to math class, ugh! Math in the morning, gross~.

We all stepped into the classroom as our argument vanished into thin air. I sat down in my assigned seat, Len took his seat beside mine, thanks to how our last names are the same, just a coincidence that Mr. Kamui put us that way in science class… what ever! Why am I thinking about him anyways! Well, aside from all that randomness, as you know Len sat in his assigned seat which happens to be beside mine in a rare coincidence of our last names. He smiled at me like it was a silent way of saying hello. I smiled back and took out a piece of lined paper and one #2 pencil… I looked up and saw Rikkio once again struggling for a pencil, and Rinno with hey palm to her face as if she was silently saying "not again Rikkio." I looked back down at my school back and took out another pencil, I threw one at Rikkio, the pencil hit her on the head,

"Ouch!"

She aided her head with her hand but was instantly healed when she saw the shinning new pencil, Rikkio's face lit up with gladitude. She took the pencil with the most happiest, most cutest face I had ever seen! I admit that I love that adorable face of hers. Mrs. Zatsune began to teach as the class started to settle down.

Today the first note to come in was Miku! Congrats! That's 2 days in a row now!

"_Hey Rin! I saw you smiling at Len! So~ What's going on between you two?_

Ugh! She's still going on about that!

"_Miku! We where just silently saying hello!_

Sheesh! Sometimes that girl can really be ….. err!

I looked up to see what was on the board and instantly shot my head away in disgust! Math in the morning, gross! I put my head down and tried to get the sick sight out of me head but it would only happen if I could demolish the picture in less than 5 seconds, but its was all Miku and her note's fault for that.

_First of all, there is no such thing as a silent hello, and second, stop trying to deny that you like Len!_

Why wont people leave me alone about this?

_Never~! And there is to such thing as a silent hello! And if not, NOW THERE IS!_

And back to Miku the note went. ^_^

I put my face to my desk and sighed,

"Ughgggughgugghu" I'm so bored, or depressed, err, maybe I'm sad? I don't know I'm confused.

I carelessly turned my face to see the time on the clock.

"9:05, yes~ only six more minutes left till class is over! Right as I started to settle down and relax, Kaito sent me a note

_Hey my beautiful Rin~ I've got something I need to tell you, meet me at the bench in the garden during lunch, love ya~!_

I wonder what?

(((((~Lunch Time~)))))

I walked down the fancy halls, the huge windows where decorated with wealthy looking curtains, I feel sorry for who ever buys those…. WHAT AM I DOING? I CAN'T BE FANTISYSING ABOUT CURTAINS! Gotta get to the garden!

I walked through the many varieties of flowers, it's like a

"Sugoi~! It's like a jungle in here!" I thought to myself, even though I was already familiar with the garden anyways. I found Kaito sitting on a bench, he had an innocent smile, but more guilty, like he was worried, kinda like a kid looks at their mom when the broke her favorite vase again, although, he look hot in the smile, almost as hot as he looks at his ice cream, it's weird but trough, like he's gonna rape it or something.

"What's up Kaito? I can't wait for our date today!" I nearly forgot! How could I? I'm ashamed! I've got a date with Kaito today!

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about Rin."

EH? My smile became smaller.

"You see Kaiko has a dance recital tonight, and my parents are forcing me to go, and she's my little sister, as well sooo~…"

What? My smile fell into a frown of anger,

"You're canceling with me?

"Now, I'm not canceling with you, I'm simply postponing it to next Friday."

T-t-this is crap! I was so pumped up for today! And now he's moving it to next Friday! But~ I guess it's not all his fault, his parents are making him, I shouldn't go so hard.

"That's, fine." I looked up at him with an innocent smile,

"I, I can make new plans today" I tried to hide the disappointment.

"That's awesome Rin! Thank you!" he leaned towards me and hugged me,

"I love you Rin" That's all he said before he got up and started to walk away.

He was smiling and waving at me, I did the same back. Sometimes I wonder, why am I even going out with him? At times he can be sweet, but does he ever stop to think how I feel? I'm not trying to be self-centered or anything like that, but he seems to be the only one this relationship.

"Uuuuuuuu~" I leaned forwards to relax a little.

"Uh, hi, Rin…" a soft and sweet sounding voice said to me…

(((((~Lunch Time~)))))

~)))Len's P.O.V.(((~

Alright! Lunch Time!

As I put all of my things neatly into my bag Mikuo and Luki slowly made their way towards me.

"Hey Len!" Mikuo said nobly.

"Let's eat in the garden today" Luki said fearlessly. But how fearless do you really have to be to ask that?

"Sure, what ever, I just wanna eat my peanut butter and banana sandwich." Just imagining my wonderful creation of the foods breads and cereals, fruits and vegetables and what ever food group peanut butter comes in.

And we set of on our journey to the garden.

"Len, you've been going to Saint Vocaloid for about a week now, right?" Mikuo asked in suspicion.

"Have any girls that you're interested in?" Luki added on.

Hmm~ the thought of Rin came to mind, but she's dating Kaito, but who am I kidding, she so cute!

"Nope I don't like anybody." I tried to hide the fact that I like Rin, but it kinda failed.

"YOU LIKE RIN, DON'T YOU?" I was cut off by Mikuo, who was currently all up in my face.

I blushed, unfortunately for me.

"You do! Don't you?" Luki said not so surprised.

"Well~ she's hard to get, she's dating Kaito and like every guy likes her!" Mikuo said with a confident smile, wow that made me feel so much better.

"That's kay! We'll help get you two together!" they said at the same time.

"Well who said I wanted your help?"

They both looked at each other and smiled,

"We know you do." Darn! They figured me out!

I looked around and saw so many different colors, it looks more like a tropical rainforest than a garden! I looked around and saw Rin sitting Left from a tall deep blue haired guy, Kaito. They were talking, Rin looked pretty upset…. HOLY SHIT! I've never seen Rin upset before! She looked absolutely hot! I wanted to keep watching, but Mikuo pulled my hand down into a flower bush, now I was watching in secret. (SECRET AGENT!)

(LOL RINNO WROTE THIS WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING, RIN WAS STANDING IN A PUDDLE, THE PUDDLE MADE HER FEET LOOK LIKE PICKLES. I WANTED TO EAT HER FEET SO BAD, I LIKE PICKLES. ESPECIALLY WITH PEANUT BUTTER…. OH YEAH, I STILL HAVE MY SANDWICH, YUMMMM.)

Kaito got up and walked away, at the same time he was smiling and waving at Rin, she did the same back, she looked kinda depressed though, she is turning me on~. Mikuo leaned towards me,

"Hey did you hear that?" he asked me, but I wasn't really paying attention, I should have been though,

"No, what did they say?"

"Rin's free today, you should take her somewhere after school today!"

"W-w-w-w-WHAT? You mean like a-a, a…"

"A DATE!" Mikuo cut me off.

"Ya! A date! This way you can get closer to Rin!" Luki added on.

Carelessly, they both pushed me out of the brightly colored bush, revealing myself to the world, I now had no choice but to walk up to Rin…

"Len, what are you doing?" I said to myself.

"No! Walk away! She's dating Kaito! I can't do this!"

I kept telling my self to stop, but it was like I was being controlled, now I was standing right in front of her,

"Uh, hi, Rin…" Shit! This is never going to work!

She looked up at me, she stilled looked upset, almost like she was ready to cry, I was gonna faint, I was, I cant handle this kinda stuff.

She smiled a bit,

"Hey Len, what's up?"

"Well you look upset, maybe, you'd like to get smoothies after school today? You know to help cheer you up?"

She smiled a little more,

"You do know, I am dating Kaito right?"

Well, it was worth a shot, but I got my hopes up, and now she doesn't…

"Sure! Let's get smoothies after school today!"

W-w-whaaaaat~? My heart felt like it was doing back flips, yes~! She said yes!

"See you after school then, meet me at the front gates." I said with a cool voice and pose.

"Hehehe, your funny, see you then!" She got up with a big cute smile.

When Rin was out of sight Mikuo and Luki popped up behind me.

"Alright Len! Good luck after school!" Mikuo said like the cocky person that he was.

I pulled out my phone and saw it was 1:08, darn! I didn't get to eat my sandwich! But I have a date with Rin today!

This is the part where I jump up into the air and freeze like high school musical.

~)))Rin's P.O.V.(((~

(3:05 Home Time)

Yay! Smoothies with Len! I happily put my L.A. books into my bag and left to meet Len by the gates. When I got to the front gates Len was just approaching he smiled and waved at me, and we set of to the Berry~Berry café. W

When we got to the front counter it took us less than a minute to figure out what we wanted,

"I'll have the Banana Blitz" Len said

"And I'll have the Orange Outburst" No kidding I got that. The guy handed us our smoothies, when he gave me mine, he winked at me! That grey hair, Red eyed guy that's name tag said Dell, he winked at me! I gave him a what ever look, Len looked pretty mad at him. Ha take that… Dell? We took our stuff and went over to a table,

"What a creeper!" Len said as he took a sip from his smoothie, I did the same from my orange smoothie,

"Mmmm~! This place has really good smoothies!" Len said as he got more into his smoothie. It made me laugh! When Len saw me laughing it made him laugh too.

I stopped laughing but continued to smile,

"Thanks Len! You really helped cheer me up!"

Len stopped laughing and blushed, I made light giggle.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM RIN!"

Len and I both stopped laughing and shot our heads to face to entrance, Kaito was standing there with the scariest face expression I had ever seen!

"What! we were just getting smoothies! Is there something wrong with that? Len yelled back at him as he got up from his chair.

"Hell yeah I've got a problem with that! Are you trying to steal my girlfriend from me or something?

I got into a panic and shouted,

"NO!" They both stopped and looked at me,

"We're just friends! That's all!"

Len looked to the ground with anger and disappointment,

"Sorry, Rin, I didn't mean to be bothering you…"

And with that, Len left.

"NO! Wait Len! You weren't bothering me!" Kaito pulled me back into his arms,

"You don't need him, Rin. You have me…" He leaned in and kissed me, normally I would be happy when Kaito kissed me, but this was different…

YAH! So I am very very very~ sorry about the long update wait! I was lazy! First I'd like to thank Mizuki (MizukiKagamine) for the awesome beginning and for the café name! Thank you! And Thank you to the people who actually Review! And to those who don't, SHAME!

**NOW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Courageous Feelings

(P.O.V. rapid switching! Beware!)

"H-haunted house?"

"Yeah! You know that old spooky house on top of that cliff? A whole bunch of friends and I are meeting up there tonight! You have to come!" Miku pouted.

"I don't think I should, Miku. You know I'm afraid of ghosts! That's why I don't go trick-or-treating with you on Halloween! I'm scared~!

"All the better!"

Miku was just not getting it was she? I've been afraid of ghosts all my life, and she thinks that's a good thing?

"How is that a good thing Miku?" I said back in confusion.

"Because! The more afraid you are the cuter the guys think you are! Eii~ I'm so exited!"

"Miku I've got a boyfriend currently, I don't need this. And what are you so happy about your not even afraid of that kind of stuff!"

I tried to walk run away from Miku and get back to my Saturday, but Miku got a grip on my arm and pulled me back, courses!

"Come on~! Please this wont be fun at all if you don't come~!" Miku wined.

"That's a price I'm willing to pay."

I whipped my arm away from her to free my self and began to walk away again, Miku ran in front of me then stopped to block me from moving any further,

"But Rin~, Kaito and Len will be there too~"

And that's when I froze.

…

…

…

…

…

Courageous Feelings

…

…

…

…

…

(At the Berry~Berry Café)

I don't know how, but Miku convinced me to go to that stupid courage test tonight, courses! Again!

"Eii~! We're gonna have so~ so so so much fun!" The teal haired girl squealed.

All of this enthusiasm is pissing me off.

"So, who exactly is coming to this haunted house? Just out of curiosity?" I asked suspiciously, I just don't want a bunch of people hearing me freak out all at once, you know, that would destroy me!

"Eh? Oh, just a few, you know the basics, like, Ted, Teto, Kaito, Len~, Luka, Rikkio, Rinno, Luki, Mikuo and Nigaito."

"Okay, that's not too bad. But don't think I didn't catch that, Len~ thing!"

"Oh, honey, that was meant for you to catch!" ooh I hate it when she acts all innocent!

I took a sip of my smoothie,

"So why are you all gung-ho about this anyways?

"Well, Rin, as you know I am currently….." she said with a pause to bite her fist, and said in shock,

"Single!" She dramatically said.

"Is there a big problem with that?"

"I'm not so laid back about this! I need to be in a relationship! To much time without a boyfriend and I may as well die!"

"Miku, you broke up with Meito, like, a week and a half ago!"

"Exactly! It's a tragedy!"

"Hahaha! Miku! Your gonna get aids!"

"I haven't done that! Yet…" well she better be using protection when she does then!

"Well, Rin, back to the tragic topic, IM FREAK'N SINGLE! And that just will not do, now will it? And I love Rinno and all, we're good pals, BUT I WANT TED! He's so cool yet sweet! And has a good taste in music! But mostly he's good looking!" Oh of course, that's the most I'm portent of all looks, well that's Miku for you.

"Hmm, you should probably tell Rinno that your about to hit on him. Just to be safe. But say it nicer than I made it sound, okay?"

"Well duh, ooh I can't wait for tonight!"

"Yeah, I should probably go home now."

"Okay! I'll come by your house tonight when I'm going for the courage test!"

"Ya, kay, well, see you, Miku."

"Wear something cute~!"

I got up and left. But little did Miku know I left my empty smoothie cup with her! Mwa hahahahaha! That'll teach her for making me go to that haunted house! Hahaha!

…

I stepped into my room with a big sigh,

"Something cute eh?" I said to myself.

I was about to walk over to my closet to see what there was to wear, but I stopped at the sound of my phone ringing. It was playing Meltdown, one of my all time favorite songs!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rin! It's Rikkio! I heard from Miku that you're coming to the courage test tonight! I'm glad!"

"Hey, Rikkio! Yeah somehow Miku got me to come! Hey what are you wearing? Miku said I should wear something cute for the guys? What are you doing, you know for Mikuo?

"Oh! Mikuo, well, I was meaning to let you this earlier, but we decided to just be friends, now we're just buddies."

"Eh? I'm so sorry I said that!"

"No, No, it's fine. I'm glad we're friends again! Besides, Rinno told me that she kind of liked Mikuo. I don't know what she's going to do about it though, anyways, I gotta go, see you tonight!"

S-she didn't answer my question. Now I'm back to by my self on this cloths problem again. -.-"

Hmm~? How does this look? No. or maybe… Not cute enough! Ooh, that's nice, nah, to formal….. HEY! That's perfect!

I looked myself up and down in the mirror, yep. I did good. I saw myself wearing a white blouse with short sleeves that where kind of puffy, the collar laced with a yellow ribbon. I had dark navy skinny jeans and simple black flats, my casual short blond hair was now put up into low pig tails, the silver barrettes where replaced with white clips that had a small orange heart at the end. I was cute!

After a while of gazing at myself in the mirror I heard the doorbell ring, It was Miku. When I saw her she looked equally as cute as I did, with her light yellow zipped up sweater, it went well with her white shorts and light pink sneakers, her everyday twin-tails where tied back into a ponytail with a simple black elastic.

"Hey Rin? Wont you get cold without a sweater?"

"What about your shorts, Miku?"

"For your information, these shorts are a part of my cute look!"

"What ever Miku, lets just go."

I turned back and saw Miki,

"Miki! I'm going now okay?" She smiled and gave me a smile that let me know that was alright.

Along the way I was freaking out,

"Miku! Its to dark!" I was hoping we could go back to my safe house, but noooo~,

"Come on Rin! Just a little further!" Oh crap! We're almost there!

I'm gonna die. That's it. The Evil spirits of this old abandoned house are going to come right on up to me, and drain my life away!

At some point in time we would have to be there, and that time was now, shit, I'm a goner, no doubt about it.

As we came up to the house I saw that everyone was there, they all had flashlights… I don't have one.

"Miku! I don't have a flashlight! I better run home and get one!"

I tried to escape, but Miku caught me,

"Oh, no nono! I brought you one!" darn! She figured me out.

We then continued to walk up to everyone.

I saw everyone there that Miku said would be there, Rikkio was standing next to Rinno and Mikuo, Rinno next to Ted who was holding Teto's hand (sister and bro.), Mikuo was next to Luki and Nigaito, Len was beside Nigaito. Luka was by Nigaito, who i saw was reading her book, 'Be The Star', away from Len.

Miku eagerly zoomed next to Ted, what a freak, Miku of course. I looked over to Len, I sighed and looked to Kaito, He gave me that inviting look as a came over to him. (foolish girl! go to Len~~~! i warned her. I did.)

(Miku P.O.V.)

Ahg! I have to do this! i have to straight up tell Rinno I like Ted!

I slowly walked up to Rinno who was currently discussing with Luka about the book Luka and her where reading,

"R-R-Rinno-uuh?" I said trying to not sound very panic (faiiil~)

"Yeah?" She said smilingly turning towards me, damn~! how can i tell her that i like her boyfriend now? Well i still gotta try!

"C-can i talk to you over there?"

Rinno looked over to where i was pointing and turned back smiling,

"sure!"

We both walked over by a tall spruce tree.

"So what's up Miku?" she asked

"Well, you know, you're boy friend, Ted?"

"Uh-huh! How could I forget about him?"

"Ehhh, well~, i, kinda, so, and you..." This is impossible to say!

"Hmm... so in my translation you just said, dancing chickens like to eat macaroni, but i dont like mini wheat's?" What the hell was that?

"What? No, where did you get that from? i said that i kinda like..."

"Ehhh! You like Ted?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay. There's nothing i can do about that. Besides, I've had Mikuo on my mind for awhile, i just dont know how i can break up with Ted, he's so nice! i dont wanna hurt him!"

"Well, if i do the courage test with Ted i could probably get him to fall for me, so then you'd be free for Mikuo!"

"That's a really good idea! Yeah! lets try it!"

Things are starting to work out for me! soon i will be with Ted!

(Rinno P.O.V.)

I hope my idea works! I really like Mikuo! And i think he likes me too, okay Miku's going to talk to him now! I'm~ ready!(like sponge bob)

(Miku P.O.V.)

"Hey Ted!"

"Hey Miku."

"I was wondering Ted, wanna do the courage test with me?"

"Sure Miku!" Hmm~ Yay! this is working!

(Ted P.O.V)

Alright! I'm doing the courage test with Miku! I really like her! She's so hot! And maybe she can help me with Rinno too.

Miku walked away in happiness as i turned towards Teto, she was looking at Len, my little sister liking a guy? Thats just will not do no no! I stepped over to her and pulled on her ear and dragged her away, I'm not letting my little sister having sex early! no way in hell! (Yeah about that, i know Len's not a 'Spice' Len in this particular story, and that he would never do that with Teto, he might with Rin, but not Teto, Ted's just a little bit per protective of his sister.)

(Teto P.O.V.)

Nooooo~ Len~! Stupid Ted! Well I dont care what he says! I'm going to do the courage test with Lenny!

I then quickie broke Ted's firm grip to my hand and ran over to Len,

"Hey Len!"

"Hi? Teto?"

Awe so cute ! So cute! So cute! I gotta gotta ask!

"Len! Go with me in the courage test, please! Please! Please!"

"Well, I guess threes no helping it now."

"Yaaayyyy!"

Yay! i get ta go with Lenn~! Ha! Take that Ted!

(Rin P.O.V.)

Ehhh? Did Len just agree to go with, T-Teto?... Oww! i feel a pain! it hurts, in my heart, but I'm already going into that black hole of death with Kaito, its, not like, i, _wanted___to go with Len... But.. i.. Oww! it, its hurts to breath.

I slowly fell to the ground putting my hands to my heart to put pressure on it in hope that it would help eject the pain.. I looked at the ground... I dont

know... what is, this feeling?

(Rikkio P.O.V.)

Uhhhhhhhhh~. I'm alone. i may as well just sit over on that tree stump and wait for everybody to go in, and test there courage and compatibility,

I walked over to a tree stump near the house porch and whined to myself,

"w-wu-wuu~ i want to have fun at the test of courage too~"

I looked up to the deep starlit sky, i feel sorry for those stars up there. They'd probably get lonely up there, but hey, what am i talking about? Those are just stars. Oh? a shooting star! See a shooting star and make a wish!

"I wish i wasn't sitting here on this stump alone... Uuuuuuuu~, nothing happened. But who am i kidding? It was just a comet."

(Rinno P.O.V.)

I slowly approached Mikuo, ehh~! what to say?

I came looking at him, then looking down, then up then down, but the last time i looked up he was looking back at me with that big adorable smile of his, it gave me butterflies in my stomached.

And before i could say anything he came up to me and said,

"Rinno, i was wondering if you wanted to do the courage test with me?"

Whoa! Is Mikuo really asking me?

"Ya! I would like that!" I said that with the biggest smile i could possibly make! I ran over to Rikkio to tell her the great news! she was over at that old tree stump!

"Eiiiiii~! Rikkio! Rikkio! Guess what?"

"Eh what?" She said looking down from the sky.

"Mikuo wants to do the Courage test, with me!"

"I'm happy for you!"

"Eii I'm gonna go talk to him! See ya after!"

"Kay, see you later."

Was it just me or did she seem a little bit depressed? Oh well! I'm going in with Mikuo! What a perfectly good time! I can be all, hold my hand! And never let go~! And it wont seem that weird! Yay!

(Miku P.O.V.)

Yes! I'm finally alone with Ted! All guys like the kind of girl who gets scared fast, so all I have to do to make this work is pretend to be like that!

"Ted~! This is too scary for me! Hold me! And don't let go~!"

"Don't worry Miku, you shouldn't worry cause I'm here!"

"Ted, your so nice to me!" I clinged onto him as if I where actually afraid!

"So Ted! I know that your dating Rinno, but~, maybe your thinking of somebody else currently?"

"Hmmm, well I am dating Rinno but I feel like we should only be friends."

"Oh I see well you should probably tell her straight up that you want that."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Ma haha ha~! I'll finally have Ted to myself!

"Ted! I'm scared!"

(Rinno P.O.V.)

Going through this house wasn't even scary. But at least I'm with Mikuo!

"Rinno? Are you even scared?"

"No. you?"

"Nope!"

"I wonder why people make such a huge fuss about this place then?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever is must have serious problems!

Oh Mikuo! Your so amazing! You think the same things I do! Oh I think I'm gonna faint~

(Rikkio P.O.V.)

"I'm all alone~!

All by myself~!

And~ its not that fun." My amazing song!

"Rikkio?" a soft voice said.

"Hey, Luki. I thought you went into the house?"

"Nah! I didn't feel like going in."

"Then why are you here?"

"You looked lonely, so I thought I'd come comfort you." I thank the stars and comets.

…

Wow! Luki's really nice! And we have a lot in common! Is it possible, that I, could be… falling for him? The possibilities are endless, but I will come to a conclusion! I WILL~!"

(Teto P.O.V.)

Eiiiiii! I'm finally alone with Len! No Ted pulling on my ear! He's probably falling in love with Miku now! And if he does I'll be free from him!

"Len!"

"What?"

"I will do my best not to get scared! Just for you!"

"Okay? Thanks… I think?"

…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LEN! I'M SCARED! SAVE ME! I WANNA LEAVE! WAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

(Normal P.O.V./Rin's P.O.V.)

"We're gonna get eaten by this house!" I shrieked.

"What?"

"Nothing~"

Kaito then grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the house.

Inside it was all old and abandoned looking, the walls where all wood and stuff, pictures hanging from the walls, we walked down this long hallway, the wall where this hideous orange brown yellow color, it had an ugly floral trim too. But you know, at least there hasn't been anything suspicious yet. Soon we met up with a strange door, Kaito slowly opened it, inside there was a set of swirly stairs, we went up but I didn't really want to.

When we first reached the second floor there was another long hallway, one of the door, it was open but looked very unwelcoming,

"Let's go in there!" Kaito pointed at the unwelcoming open door,

"N-n-no! I'm not going in!"

"C-mon~! Ill be right next to you. You don't have to worry." He said putting his hand out.

Awwwe~ this is one of Kaito's sweet moments. I took his hand and he smiled. We walked into the door that was going to fade my life away.

I looked around, there was a bookshelf that went from one side of a wall all the way to the other side of the wall, and the wall in front of us had a desk with a bunch of paper work.

"Hmm, I guess it's a study room." I simply said.

"Yeah Probably"

(RINNO WRITING: I WALKED OVER TO THE DESK AND FOUND A FLAMETHROWER, I PICKED IT UP AND TURNED IT ON. IT MADE THE WHOLE ROOM DANCE WITH FLAMES. I BROUGHT THE FLAMETHROWER UP TO KAITO'S HAIR AND IT BURNDED DELICOUSLY. HE DIDN'T SEEM TO HAPPY ABOUT IT BUT I LIKED HIM MORE WHEN HIS HAIR WAS A DEEP FIRERY RED, IT MADE HIM LOOK SO MUCH MORE LIKE AKAITO! / Rikkio: Remember fire safeties, stop, drop and dance! And don't get confused and think the room caught on fire. It didn't.)

I picked up a letter from the desk,

"*giggle, giggle*"

What was that? I looked over to the big fancy closet. I heard a beep beep sound, like cell phone…? I slowly turned back in suspicion. Kaito came walked over to me,

"Kaito? Did YOU~ hear something?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason, its probably my mined messing with me."

…

BAAMMM! Two familiar ghosts popped out of the closet, I normally would have been afraid, but, the taller ghost had an obvious dark grey bow with a purple stripe on the back of their head, the shorter one, you could see long blond hair tied to the side…..

"Ghaaaaaaaaaa~!" Kaito freaked.

The ghosts chased him out the door and somewhere else… now, I was alone in this dark, scary house…

(Len P.O.V.)

Teto and I left the house and met up with everyone outside, they where all there except for Rin and Kaito.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a deep voice came from the house.

I turned and saw Kaito running away from… eh! Why was he running from Neru and Haku with white bed sheets over their heads? Kaito tripped on a rock and planted himself face first into the ground, Neru and Haku came laughing towards him pulling of the sheets.

"Bicth's! Why where you chasing me around the house dressed like ghosts!"

"Don't expect to not invite us to your courage test thingy and get away with it!" Neru said with a sinister smile.

"Hey what happened to Rin?" Haku noticed.

Ah! Rin! She's up there all alone!

I rushed back into the house, up the stairs, I found a room with the door wide open, it looked unwelcoming but still tempting to go into, maybe she's in there? I walked to the room, inside it was cold, there was a closet, the doors looked bashed open, I turned and saw a desk, the window in front was open, I closed the window and hoping that it would warm up.

"Chuu!" a high pitched cute voice sneezed,

I bent down to look and see what was under the desk.

Rin was hiding underneath, I put my hand on her shoulder, she fell forwards.

"It's cold in here."

"A-are you okay, Rin?"

"No, I'm cold."

"Okay, I'm glad your fine."

"Noooooooo~! I'm cold. How can I be fine if I'm cold?"

I bent down and patted her on the head,

"Be warm"

"Oh wow, that helped me so much! Thank you Len. Where would I be without you?"

"You'd be lost." I straight up said.

"stupid." I heard her mutter.

She got up and sat on the floor beside me.

"Why did you come up here anyways? Why didn't you just stay with your precious Teto?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that,

"Phh-ha ha aha aha! W-what? Teto? No~!"

"Oh yeah! Then why did you do the courage test with her!"

"Cause she asked me too?"

"Oh is that all you can come up with?"

"What, Are you, jealous?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Whoa! Sorry~!"

"I am dating Kaito, I know that, and I like him."

So she doesn't like me?

"But, Len, you make me feel different. I don't know what, if its good or bad, but I've never felt it about anybody else before. You confuse me."

"I knew it. You like me~."

"That's crazy! Because I love Kaito! I could never like you!" She said turning her head away from me,

I moved closer towards her, I gently put my hand to her face and turned her towards me,

"Rin, you can choose who to love. Those feelings just happen."

"Len? Do you like anybody?"

"Yes."

I moved even closer to Rin, our faces almost touched,

"Who is it?"

We got even closer, I could feel her heart beating fast,

"I love…"

B-bump! B-bump! B-bump!

"I love…"

B-bump! B-bump!

"I love, y~…"

"LENNN~!" I heard Teto's voice screech from down the hallway,

Rin and I shot away from each other,

"Oh, Len! And Rin! Everybody is waiting for you outside still you know!"

"Right, right." I got up and ignored Teto and Rin as if nothing had even happened.

"Well I'm leaving." I said leaving the room.

(Rin P.O.V.)

What~! Has nothing happened to him at all! He almost! He almost, k-KISSED ME! He really pisses me of sometimes!

I left in anger, completely leaving Teto behind!

I stepped outside, Miku was waiting for me,

"So Rin! What happened! You guys where up there for quite awhile!" She blurted in my face.

"Nothing happened!"

"Oh sure! You expect me to believe that!"

"What ever! I'm going home!" I ran away trying to forget everything! But I couldn't stop thinking of that moment,

"_I love y~…"_

Ugh! What's happening to me?

"_I love…"_

-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-

Finally chapter 3, done!

Do you like my little mini audience here? Well they liked this chapter! And I hope with all of my heart that you do too! Sorry if it took a long time to update, but I went camping for like a week and a half (: / ): Anyways, I hope that you all have good reviews for me! I'm crossing my fingers! And one other thing on my mind, while looking at my story traffic, I noticed that this story has hits, internationally, but, as some of you might have noticed that I'm from Canada, I Wright in English, so how do you people who speak other languages read this? Google translate maybe? Idk, well, you know,

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spring Festival!

"Another, simple, boring, Monday morning." I muttered to myself as I walked into Mr. Kamui's class room.

I felt so care free, kinda zoned out from the weekend, I felt like a bit of an airhead.

Floating over to my desk, I plopped onto my seat, I stretched out laying myself across the top of my desk. After sitting there, for who knows how long, I turned my head over a little bit, I saw Len who was preparing for class.

Hmm… is there something that I should be remembering? I know its something, I feel it…

In the middle of my concentration Len turned to my and smile at me…

OH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! *Shiver*

…

"I love…"

B-bump! B-bump! B-bump!

"I love…"

B-bump! B-bump!

"I love, y~…"

"LENNN~!"

…

That's Right! Len was sooo~ close, he almost…KISSED ME!

While I was in a state of shock, I didn't notice Miku skipping happily towards me holding a slip of paper.

"Rin. Rin~. RIN!" Miku shoved the paper in my face.

"Miku, what the hell is this?"

"It's a….. COMMONERS FESTIVAL!" She blurted with eyes shining like pearls.

"Oh! Cool!..." Ehhhhhhhh~…..

"What's a commoner's festival Miku?" I curiously asked.

I heard footsteps coming toward us,

"A Commoners festival is basically an outdoor party." I looked up and saw Rinno, Rikkio was right behind.

"The yummy food and game stands!" Rikkio added on.

"Farris wheels and when it gets dark," Rinno slowly said.

They both turned to each other and announced, "When it gets dark, they put on a firework show! How lovely and romantic for couples!"

"Maybe I'll invite Mikuo!" Rinno suggested to herself.

Just then, Luki walked up,

"A commoners party, eh?" He looked interested, and looked over at Rikkio and smiled, she blushed and tried to hide it,

"Lu-Luki~! What are you, Canadian?" She looked like she was hiding something.

"Hey! Lets all go to the commoners festival!" Miku excitedly decided.

"Yeah! And let's invite Len too!" Rinno said with Rikkio and Luki nodding their heads and agreeing in the back.

"So Len, wanna come to the festival with us?" Miku asked turning to his desk.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" D-damn~

Ugh~ I'm dieing. Everyone has turned against me. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, a cocky, short haired brunette who happened to have giant boobs and a craving for beer burst through the classroom door.

"Heey~ what's up my buddies~!" When I thought I had seen the last of her, she came back.

It's not that I don't like Meiko, but she's a bit too outgoing, we're friends and all but she dated Kaito back in second year of middle school it makes it kind of awkward for me to be around her.

"So what's up with all my junior high amigos?" Meiko said.

"We're going to a Festival!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Alright! Hope you guys don't mind me joining in on the fun!" She said, putting her arm around me.

My heart had stopped from complete defeat.

…

…

…

…

…

The Spring Festival!

…

…

…

…

…

And I can't believe I actually came to this festival, I was with the my regular friends, Miku, Rikkio, Rinno, Luki, Len, Mikuo, Kaito, and Luka, but now Meiko tagged along too, I had to admit, everything that Rikkio and Rinno said, it was all true except for the suns heat beating on me.

The streets where really pretty looking too! All of the food and game stand where lined with traditional lanterns. There where shooting games, and water gun games, people where eating cotton candy and mini dohnuts.

"Hey look over there!" Miku pointed at a sign.

"There's rides over there!" she continued.

"Cool lets go!" I said moving along with the group.

"Hey~ a rollercoaster! Come on with me Rikkio!" Luki grabbed Rikkio's hand and pulled her to a big red rollercoaster, Rinno grabbed Mikuo and followed in the same direction.

"Hey lets go on that rollercoaster too!" Miku screamed.

"Hell Yeah~! Let's go on it!" Meiko screamed back.

"Eh heh heh, that's okay, I don't really like roller coasters." I said hoping that they wouldn't make me go on.

"To bad, Rinny! We're all going on! Miku and Meiko said, happily grabbing my arms and dragging me all the way to the ride.

Miku slammed me into the front kart and sat next to me to make sure I couldn't escape, I know that because she told my "Ha! Now you cant escape!"

When I looked at a bench across from us I noticed Luka was sitting on it reading her book!

"Miku! Why didn't you force Luka to go on?"

"She said she didn't wanna go on."

"WHHHAAAAT! Then why did you make me go on?"

Before Miku could answer me a high pitched voice cut in

"Heeeeey~!" it was Teto.

"Teto, Where's Ted?" Miku asked.

"He's being a slow-poke!"

"Ahhh~ okay?"

"Ooh~ I wanna come on the ride! I'll go with Lenny~!"

She hopped in next to Len, who had a fake smile on, it was kinda.. Hmm, hmmm, kinda funny.

"Hahaha hahahahaha!" I couldn't help not laughing, it just came out.

"R-Rin? Are you ok? Miku said

In the middle of my laughter, a nudge shut me up. The rollercoaster was moving!

We slowly move up a tall ramp, the clanking sounds from the track didn't help at all! …. Oh god, we're almost at the top! No,no,no,no,no,no~

"~!" we shot down like a speeding torpedo! Up! Down! Sharp turn left! Right! Down!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Weeeeeeee~!" Miku said smiling with her arms up

"Miku! Can't you see how freaked ou~ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Down/Sharp turn righ, Double Loop.

…

"He he he he! That was fun Len~" Teto said clinging onto Len.

"Miku! Never make me go on that horrid ride again!" I gave Miku a death glare and turned away so that I wouldn't have to look at her evil face! But when I turned back she wasn't there anymore.

"Teeed~!" of course.

"So how do you like the festival so far Rin?" Rikkio came up from nowhere.

"F-fine, you?"

"I love~ festivals! But it's getting dark! C'mon Luki! Let's go get sparklers!" Grabbing Luki, another two had left the group, that leaves, Luka, Mikuo, Rinno, Meiko, Kaito…. And Len.

"Heey kiddies!" a deep voice said, I turned around and saw Mr. Kamui was standing right in front of us.

"Hi Mr. Kamui..."

"Hey Mr. Kamui!" who would have thought that I was gonna ever get cut off by Luka!

"Mr. Kamui, come get some cotton candy with me!"

"Uhh well I guess I coul…"

"Great! Let's go!" And Luka was gone.

Well at least Mikuo, Rinno, Teto and Len are still here.

"Mikuo, can we go play a shooting game!" Rinno wined.

"Okay~ but be ready to be defeat!"

"Oh~ that's it! You are going down~ town~!"

And they both ran off. So now it was us three.

"Okay then, let's continue going." I said.

…

"Len! Leeen~ ! Look! A monkey trainer!"

"Len~! Can we get cotton candy?"

"Len! I love~ your cute blond hair!"

"Leen~! Hey Len!"

Teto's voice was really loud and high pitched, I don't think I can go any further!

"Uhh~ Teto, I, uhhh, I'm not feeling so good, I need a cold drink."

"Oh-no! Lenny's not feeling well! I gotta make him all better!

And she dashed off into a crowed of people.

"Len~? Are you _actually_ sick?" I said in question.

"No" he promptly replied.

"She was getting annoying, now quick lets get away from her before she comes back!" he grabbed my hand and took of pulling me behind.

With the wind in my hair, blowing my bow back this felt kind of dramatic, like in a movie, I looked up to see Len, he was still getting away from Teto, I don't blame him for running. Suddenly he slowed down,

"Let's get on the Farris Wheel!" he pointed towards the large spinning wheel with multi-colored lights, and we where off running again.

When we got to the Farris wheel, Len gently held my hand and escorted me into the cart, like a real gentleman, that he isn't.

The wheel began to turn and we went higher and higher,

"So Len, are you in any relationships, or interested in anyone?" I asked.

"I'm not currently dating anyone, but I do have somebody on my mind" he said back.

"Oh, well how's that coming along?"

"She's actually dating somebody, so that makes me kind of unable to get to her." I felt relieved when I heard him say that.

*POW! BAM! BANG!* I looked over and saw explosions of color popping before my eyes, it was really beautiful!

While I was in my daze, I didn't notice that Len was getting up, then I turned to see what he was doing,

"Len~ why are you getting up?" I said

He glances over at me with a smug smile and immediately starts fricken shaking the cart!

"L-Len! Don't ! I mean it! Stop it! The things gonna break!" I shouted in a panic.

"No it's not! Stop worrying!" he said to me at ease.

The cart was swinging really high! "Len! Cut it out!" but all he did was swing higher and higher! "Le~." …..

Len was swinging so high, I fell… on top of him… and our lips… where toughing to a kiss…. I could see him blushing, I was obviously blushing, but the thing is, neither of us pulled away for about 5 seconds, which is kinda long for a accidental kiss….

For the rest of the ride we weren't looking at each other or talking at all, just kina sitting there. But when we got off everyone was there, Miku came running to me Rinny I'm tired lets go home!

And I silently went home, staring in shock, holding my hands to my lips, I couldn't get that thought out of my mind.

\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/-\(^O^)/

I am so so so so so-so sorry for the long update and short chapter! Im just glad that people out there are reading my terrible writing! Well thanks for reading chapter 4! Obviously next up is chapter 5! Woot woot! Plz plz plz plzzzzz

**REVIEW! Plz~**


	5. Chapter 5:A HFTTTHS

"Good morning miss Kagamine~"

I could hear 3 soft voices murmuring to me from my bedroom door, I didn't want to wake up, I'm to busy sleeping, I flipped over to dig my face in the pile of pillows on my bed, maybe that would make it night time again, but it was no use, those 3 had waken me up, and there was no going back.

I slowly sat up, eyes still closed, "good morning~" my eye lids shot open, the deathly glare I gave them must have felt like they were getting hit by lightning,

"_YOU~! What do YOU want!" _

"W-we're sorry Miss Kagamine~"

You could tell that they where scared by the way their voices trembled when they talked,

"So~ what is it that makes you wake me up early…. ON THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING BREAK?" I freaked.

They started shaking and huddled into each other, Miki slowly stepped out, pail from fear, "They p-phones for y-you" She slowly came closer and handed me the phone, I took the phone and exactly when I said "Hello who is this?" I changed from living hell, to the most cheery person in Pallet Town. (Please note that Rin does not live in Pallet Town)

"Yeah Rin, its Mikuo…" ….What was Mikuo calling ME for? DAN DAN DAAAN!

…

…

…

…

…

A Heart Filled Trip to The Hot Springs! DOKI!

…

…

…

…

…

"Huff~ Huff~ huff~!" I ran out off breath running over to Mikuo's house, I looked down at the small piece of ripped paper with his address, as I looked back up I continued to run.

I came in front of a very… huge mansion, it was almost the size of my house, almost.

"Rin~!" I looked back and saw and teal haired girl walking beside Ted and Teto following behind. I waved at Miku, she waved back, and soon they caught up with me,

"So, Miku, what do you think Mikuo wanted all of us meeting at his house for?" I asked.

"Yeah, He completely woke me up with his phone call this morning!" Ted added.

"I'm not sure, all he said was he had a surprise for spring break." Miku said, examining his house, "Mikuo's house is bigger than mine!" She pouted, haha, Miku's house must be a medium sized mansion, ha.

We stepped up to the front door and rang the door bell, It opened and that turquoise haired, early morning caller, Mikuo invited us all in, He lead us to the living room, It was classy looking, based on the color white, I saw Rikkio and Luki sitting on the seat for the ivory piano next to the large windows covered by soft white curtains blowing in the slight breeze from outside.

I sat down on the long oyster white sofa, it was as long as the wall but short enough to fit a glass covered side table on each side, there was matching coffee table too, but thing about where I sat was I was at the arm of the right side of the couch, and all the way at the other side was _him_, a.k.a. Len, plus I put Miku Ted and Teto in between us, and Teto happily sat so close to Len that he was squished into the left arm of the couch, ha ha. Rinno came and sat close to me and we started talking about what Mikuo wanted us here for, and why he had to call so damn early!

"Ding~Dong~" the door bell went, and in came Mikuo with Meiko and Kaito standing behind, Meiko came right next to me and Rinno and somehow fit in to get beside me, now I was squished into the right side of the couch… I know how Len feels now, but when I looked over at him, Teto was all over him, she was hugging him so hared, his face looked a bit blue…

"Rinny~!" Meiko said, glomping onto me, I could feel the blood flow in me getting stopped, I would be surprised if I was starting to look a bit blue…

"M-Meiko~ did you have beer for breakfast again?" I asked with the last of my life.

"Nope, I'm just a morning person" she smiled back

"LET GO OF ME!" I shrieked!

"Oh sorry Rin, eh heh heh~" she said

"Okay everyone!" Mikuo shouted

"I know your all probably wondering why I had you come hear so early, but~, you see my family is about to open their new hot springs for relaxation in Okinawa, and they said I could bring out some friends before they open it up for business, sooo~"

"Cool! We're going to Okinawa!" Rinno said in excitement!

"We are?" Miku's face lit up as she started jumping up and down screaming,

I never thought I would see the day when Kaito would join jumping up and down screaming with Miku, they started happy dancing, you'd think he had gone to Okinawa before, and it wasn't a big deal, he has the most rich family out of all of us, and everyone else in this room has probably been there! This is loco.

"Oh god, I'm ready to die~" I murmured as I hid my face behind a pillow, I mean, I would have expected this from Miku, but Kaito… my boyfriend… Kaito, happy dancing? About Okinawa? I'm pretty sure that's not him.

Over at the airport (which we went to straight after we left Mikuo's house) there was a huge line up to get through customs, ha ha, it must have look funny seeing all of these people getting pissed off when they saw a bunch of teens skipping ahead of them~ but we're stink'n rich, so we don't have do go through line ups like that at the airport… and we had no luggage… we left STRAIGHT to the airport from Mikuo's house…. -.-"

"Okay people! Move out of the way! High class humans coming through~!" Wow, that's just Mikuo for you!

"Hey! Whoa! Back of the line buddy! The people in the uber long lineup complained, suddenly Len stopped… he flashed an irresistibly sexy smile back at them, and there was silence, some girls fainted, and some took out their camera phones, even some guys had fallen for his looks. Awkward! So while everyone was blind, Len scooted us all through customs before everyone came to their senses.

"What incredible supernatural powers!" Rikkio said to Rinno who was nodding in agreement.

What ever, I'm just glad we didn't have to deal with all of those people!

We took our seats in first class… well we actually bought the seats last second, so there's gonna be a few people who have to wait for the next plane to Okinawa!

I sat down at the window seat, Rikkio and Luki we're sitting in front of me, across from them was Meiko and Kaito, Rinno and Mikuo where behind them and behind me was Teto was behind me, and she was sitting beside some old guy. She looked bummed, and he was talking nonsense too! Something about making a new flavor of macaroni? Well anyways, I was just starting to get relaxed and _he_ came and sat beside me.

"Heeey~ Rin~" The blond said as if, _that_ incident never happened.

I just looked out of the window and ignored him.

"Awwwe, Rin~ what's wrong~?" He said getting close to me,

He got a bit to close, when I turned around to say something, he was closer than I thought, we where in a position where If one of us moved, it would be the Farris wheel all over again,

"Wow Rin, you look really pretty from this angle!" that perv said, in shock, I did the only move I could think of, backed away and slapped him across the face!

"Owww~ you've got a pretty strong hand there, Rin" He said in pain putting pressure on the place I whipped.

Who knows what Kaito would have done if he heard Len say that to me, but Kaito already looked busy, he was discussing something 'important' to the flight attendant,

"What! You don't serve ice-cream on the plane! What kind of sick corporation is this?" He complained,

"I'm sorry! But if you look at our menu, we have…"

"No, just go." He interrupted in disappointment.

I didn't look at Len or say anything the entire way to Okinawa, I just kept looking out the window, and I easily fell asleep.

"Rin~ we're gonna land soon~!" Rikkio said, I woke up, but I was really only half awake,

"Waaa~? WAH?" my eyes burst open when I saw Len asleep on my shoulder!

"GET OFF!" I commanded, pushing him off of me, which completely woke him up too.

"Are we in Okinawa yet?" he said in a daze.

"NO!" I yelled/bluntly said.

"We're almost there~" Rikkio sang.

"Oh, okay~" he said, getting comfortable on my shoulder again. He pretended to fall asleep.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, BOY! GET OFF!" I yelled on top of my lungs.

"God! Can't you take a joke?" He said as I shoved him off of me again.

A new flight attendant came in,

"Whoa! Is everything ok?" She said looking worried as hell.

"Everything's good! He's just being an ass~" I smiled pointing to the retard beside me.

"Oh, if that's all…" she said turning around, walking back,

"Excuse me miss, I have a suggestion to add to your menu." Kaito said to her as she walked by,

"I'm sorry we don't take suggestions, and I heard about you, no ice-cream on the plane." She said and kept walking,

"DAMN EET!" He cursed, as Meiko face-palmed and tried to ignore him in his temper tantrum.

I thought that plane trip was never gonna end! But I finally did! Right as we got outside of the airport in Okinawa, Mikuo had a limo waiting for us.

We hopped in and we where off to the Nitamago Family Hot-springs.

The ride was pretty long, but the surroundings where beautiful, it looked so~ Okinawa-y!

I stepped out, and felt the cool refreshing breeze, I was only focusing on the Okinawa air, slowly I realized there it was, the hot springs owned by Mikuo's Family! There where tropical trees surrounding the Japanese styled building, it was pretty big, in the front, there was a large pool of water!

It was beautiful with the bridge that went over the water to the front entrance, that's when I noticed to people standing at the bridge, they looked like twins, they where pointing at the fish in the water and laughing and giggling, they looked as though where always together, that was obvious.

Suddenly the one pointing at the fish looked up at us, the grabbed the others arm and dragged the identical twin with them,

"MIKUO~!" The short energetic girl said,

"Hi." The shorter haired one simply said.

"Hi Kairi and Kairu! These are my friends, Len, Rin, Kaito, Ted, Teto, Meiko, Miku, Rikkio and my girlfriend Rinno." He smiled

"HI! I'm Kairi!" she stated, "This is my twin brother, Kairu!"

"Hi" he said to us.

They were both pretty short, but not too short, they were about up to my shoulder, they both had black hair Kairi's hair went down to her chest and Kairu's hair was above shoulder length and a bit messier, their side bangs flopped over in the same way too. There eyes where the most stunning eyes I had ever seen!, their left eye's where both amethyst and the other emerald, They were wearing matching yukata's that were black and a deep emerald for the edges, the black parts had a dark grey design too, it suited them well.

"Hi! You must be Rin! You're pretty!" Kairi said walking up to me

"Thank you your pretty cute yourself!" I answered back.

"Hey Rin! You should come and get your yukata now!" she tugged my sleeve, "Gramma will make it for you! She ran off ahead of the group, pulling me and Kairu behind her.

"Gramma look!" a humble looking old lady sitting in front of a relaxing indoor waterfall in the main lobby got up and turned around to see Kairi latched onto a worn out me and a half dead Kairu.

"Hello there, you must be one of Mikuo's friends who's staying at our Hot-Springs before we open it for business," she said happily with a smile.

"Yep! I'm Kagamine Rin! Pleased to meet you!" I said smiling back, "You can call me Mrs. Nitamago" she replied

"Gramma! Rin needs a yukata! Can you make her one now?" Kairi said eagerly

"Of course! What fabric would you like to use?" Mrs. Nitamago led me to a room full of many different fabrics! So many different colors and designs everywhere! It looked like a rainbow blew chunks (threw up) all over the place!

"Wow! What a selection!" I looked around and pointed at a yellow fabric with orange flowers, "That one!"

Mrs. Nitamago walked over to the shelf with my chosen fabric,

"Awwwe~ I was hoping we could have matching yukata's~" Kairi sighed.

Kairu looked over, "why did I have to come here, Kairi?"

Kairu bolted her head over to Kairu, "CAUSE WE'RE TWINS!"

"That's no reason. I'm going to go visit with Mikuo and his friends." Kairu turned around, but couldn't leave with Kairi pouting and smuggling his arm.

"Let go, Kairi! Let go~!

"NEVER!"

I feel bad for Kairu, he's slightly older that Kairi, though she's stronger and more powerful by far~!

"So~ what do you think? I came out of the change room wearing my orange and yellow yukata, everyone was there dressed in their yukata's

"You're so cute!" Rikkio said in her lavender violet yukata, "Its uber cute on you, Rin!" Rinno added in her sky blue version of Rikkio's yukata.

"Why are you two wearing the same pattern of fabric in different colors?" I asked them.

"I wanted a different one actually, but Rikkio insisted that we match." Rinno said with a sigh,

The guys had plain yukata's, as any guy would, Kaito's was dark navy, Mikuo's was aqua, Ted's was dark red, Len's was orange and Luka had a pink yukata on… it also looked like the pink, male version of Rikkio's…. everyone looked at Rikkio,

"What~ I wanted us to match! And it's the same color as his hair!" She said happily,

"Rikkio! I look gay!" Luki complained,

"If you where gay you wouldn't be my boyfriend! Would you?" she said as she got close to him and gave him a brief kiss full on the lips, he smiled and had nothing left to say.

"HEY GUYS! LIKE MY YUKATA?" Miku came bursting from the change room, she was wearing a pink yukata with a cherry blossom petal design, she also put her hair into a high pony tail rather than the normal twin tails,

"Hey! What about ours?" Meiko in a red yukata with black highlights said with Teto behind her in a pail pink yukata,

"Hey Rin~" Len said leaning into my ear from behind me, "You look sexy in that yukata~" I whispered,

"GAA! Get away from m, you perv!" I screamed,

"Geez Rin! It was a joke!" Len chuckled, and walked over to Mikuo and Luki.

Sometimes I could just kill that boy!

"C'mon Rinny! Let's go see our room!" Miku said dragging me down the wood floored hallway, this place was very Japanese inside and out!

Inside paper slide open doors was our room, two queen sized bed where inside, flat looking and close to the ground, 2 white lanterns hanging from the ceiling lit the room, but most of the light was coming from outside, across the room was a one bigger slide open paper door.

I walked over and slid the door open, an outdoor hallway was there. There was a small river that you could dip your feet into, the surroundings where more tropical trees and pretty flowers, and if you looked off in the distance, the ocean could be seen.

I took a deep breath and relaxed, until I looked down the hallway and saw _that_ particular blond boy,

"…" I stared blankly.

He twittled his fingers in a cocky wave.

I glared back, turned around, I tried to make a dramatic exit, but we all know how hard those are to perfect, I tripped on the doorway lift and fell on my face, his mocking laugh was heard from a distance, where he was standing.

"Rin~! What are you doing on the floor, silly~" the cute black haired girl said.

"She tripped, Kairi! Isn't it obvious?" The girls double explained

"So Rin~ let's go take a bath together!" (Go to the hot-springs, don't get the wrong idea)

"I'm coming too~!" Miku said out of nowhere, she was wearing a towel as a dress, but she was holding it up so it wouldn't fall,

"Okay, I needed to relax anyways~ and by the way Miku, there are change rooms there."

"Oh well!"

So we left to the giant baths, as we left Miku's and my room, Ted, Teto, Meiko and Kaito where on there way too, but Meiko and Teto where still wearing their yukata's, hmm~

"Hey Meiko, why are you and Teto still in your yukata's?" I asked

"We're going to try some of that Okinawa sake, I heard it's good!" She said in excitement.

Ted stopped moving. "WHAT~? Teto! Your way to young to drink!" he yelled, but before he could actually do something Meiko grabbed Teto's arm and ran off until we couldn't see them anymore. Ted was about to run after them when Miku put her arms around him, don't worry about her~ Meiko's with her isn't she?"

"That's what I'm worried about!" he said looking off to where they disappeared,

"If I can live with it so can you!" Miku said shooing him into the boys change room.

"See you in the unisex bath babe!" Miku called out to him and skipped into the girls change room.

Kaito walked along into the guys change room behind Ted, suddenly Rikkio and Rinno came running down the hallway,

"Hey!" Rinno said, "You guys going in to?"

"Yep!" Kairi said "Well lets go then!" she was going to take Kairu's hand, but he moved away, "I am NOT going into the girls change room with you!" He yelled, "I'm staying in the guy's bath, even if I'm alone!"

"Awwwe~" Rinno and Rikkio said, "He's so cute~!"

"I'm a year younger than you!" Kairi said back to them,

"Let's go have a bath together!" they said,

"y-you can't! I'm staying in the guy's bath, you can't come in!"

"Try to stop us!" they said, following him into the boys change room,

"Rikkio and Rinno are kinda weird aren't they?" Kairi said,

"Well~ they do have their moments and ways of getting what they want!" I laughed a bit.

I saw Luki, Mikuo and Len on there way here, I didn't want to see at him so I ran into the change room!

We walked into the steamed room full of pools of warm bath water, there where lit candles and cherry blossom petals on the stone flooring, some where floating in the water, at the far corner was the door to the mixed bath, Miku headed straight that way, I guess to see Ted, which left Kairu and me,

"Hey Rin, don't you want to go to the outdoor bath? It's really nice!"

"Ah hah, heh, nah~ that's okay~ it's a tad chilly out, I'll just stay in here~" I lied, I wanted to go to the outdoor bath soo much! But Len's probably out there and I can't take the risk of him seeing me in only a towel! No way, José!

"Hmmm~ I guess it is a bit cold out at this time of day~ so we can stay I here!" Ha! She didn't suspect a thing!

_Sploosh~_ I slowly dipped myself into the warm water, haaaa~ it feels so nice~

"It's so nice~ I could fall asleep!" I said sinking deeper into the water,

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Kairi said as she closed here eyes,

"Um Kairi, what are you going to do after spring break? Do you go to school anywhere?"

"Me? No. I live with my Gramma, she home teaches me, Kairu and Rei, and Grandpa manages the place." She said smiling

"You, Kairu and Rei?"

Kairu looked over to me, ya, he's my older brother, he's older than me by 2 years, you haven't seen him yet?" she questioned

"Nope" I said and shut my eyes,

We didn't talk for awhile after that, but I could see Kairi had her mind on something, so I figured id ask here,

"What are you thinking about? I can see it in your eyes, what's up?"

"Uhm well~ do… do you love Len?" she asked questioningly,

"no." I said, "I love Kaito, he's my boyfriend!" I said back cheerfully.

She stared at me in concern, "Just because your dating someone doesn't mean you can't love someone else more."

I looked down at my hands, "I don't know who I love, I have no idea!"

"I bet you love Len~! You two are perfect together!" she stated,

"I'm not sure, maybe I do love him, but Kaito~"

"Kaito can suck it! And I think he goes well with that girl with huge breasts anyways!"

"Well~ whoever I love, I hope I'll find out soon!"

In the change room I got into my yellow and orange yukata, I brushed my hair out and put in my everyday bow and barrettes, Kairi wasn't with me, she went to through the mixed bath to the guys, to fish out Kairu, I left back to my room and sat outside, in front of the small river, the cool breeze was nice and so where the whooshing noises from the trees and watery sounds from the river.

It was nice to get to relax on my own, of course, nothing nice lasts.

"You know, you never have your hair up," Len said playing with my hair.

"What do you want?" I asked with a bit of anger that meant make it quick and go away.

"I want to say sorry." His smug smile fell, and he sat down next to me, "so, I'm sorry. I don't know if it's what I said earlier today or what happened at the festival, but you seemed pretty pissed. Sorry."

I looked at him for a second then smiled, "thank you, and maybe I was overreacting, so I'm sorry too." I smiled at him and he happily smiled back,

We sat there for awhile longer, Len scooted closer to me and put his arm around me, I took it as a joke… but I don't know if it was one, but what ever, this is kinda nice. I rested my head on his shoulder… maybe... maybe I do like him? Well, either way, this was nice, but as I said before, nothing nice lasts.

"LEnNnY~" a drunken drill head came running down the hall, crookedly, and maybe she did trip a few times, but she came. Teto slid down and pushed me into the wood pillar, when I hit my head,

"Oww~" I squeezed my eyes shut and held the hurt spot to put pressure on it,

"Ri~." Len was interrupted, I opened my eyes a bit, and saw him making out with Teto.

I slowly got up, "y-you bastard! To think I was starting to like you!" I screamed!

He did his best to pull away from Teto, but she was drunk, and had a grip of steal! So as tears began to fall from my eyes, when I saw them still kissing, my tears became more intense, and I ran away! I didn't matter where I was going, as long as I wasn't there!

My vision become blurred with tears, I could no longer see where I was going, all I knew is that I ran into someone and fell on the floor, crying like crazy!

"Are you okay?" A soft deep voice called out to me, I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, I saw, Len? No. He had black hair, and beautiful amber eyes, he knelt and put his hands out, I was still bursting out in tears, so he probably didn't know what to do, I took his hand and put my arms around his neck, and cried into his yukata that looked the same as Kairi's and Kairu's, but rather than emerald green, there was honey yellow.

"Uhh~~" He said, "I'm Rei. Nice to meet you?"

I looked up at him and tried to make it as clear as I could,

"K-Ka~g-gam-min-ne R-Rin-n-n~" I said and continued to full out cry.

"Rin!" I heard Miku yell,

She got closer and bent down next to Rei, who was already hugging me back trying to comfort me.

"Rin! Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer her because it hurt too much! And I could get around to letting go of Rei,

"Well, we can't stay sitting in the middle of this hallway now can we?" He said and picked me up, Miku showed him the way to our room, and he carried me there, place me down on my bed and sat down at the edge of my bed,

"Thank you!" Miku said, "What happened anyways?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I was walking down the hallway and she crashed into me while crying as if she seen the most terrifying thing she ever saw before, and yeah~"

I started to loose energy, and was becoming sleepy,

"Well thank you Rei, she's probably going to fall asleep soon, so you should probably go now,"

"Right, well by Rin," and he left. And I fell asleep.

"Mmmmmm~" My eyes slowly opened, I looked at the window, it was early, I rolled over and on the other bed I saw Miku still fast asleep, I took out my ipod touch,

"7:00! Wow! I bet nobodies up yet!" I slowly got up, my head hurt a bit… oh ya,

The memory flashed back of Teto shoving me into the post,

I got off of my bed, I was still in my yukata so I didn't have to change, I decided to try out that outdoor bath, Len probably wouldn't be there. I quietly walked past and tried not to wake her up.

Wearing only a towel, I walked through the girl's only bath and into the outdoor hot-springs, the morning steam blocked everything, I couldn't see if Len was there, but the breeze and view, I wasn't going to go back inside!

The warmth of the water spread through my body,

"I'm glad to see your better!" the soothing deep voice from last night said to me, it was Rei,

"Yeah, I'm sorry I pulled you into that~"

"That's okay! As long as you're better now!"

"Hmm. I never really introduced myself, I was crying so maybe you didn't get it," I said, "I'm Rin Kagamine!"

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Rei Nitamago, Mikuo's cousin and Kairi and Kairu's cousin!"

"Kairi told me about you, you seem nice~"

"Thank you, I think your nice too~"

I kept smiling, but I was worried, I think, maybe, I might like Rei too!

"So~ Rin, what where you crying about yesterday, you where pretty upset about it,"

"I-I don't want to talk about it,"

After sitting there and talking to Rei for awhile, my feelings grew for Rei, okay! So I like him!

"Rin? Are you okay? You're looking a bit dizzy? Rin? Rin?"

I did get dizzy, in fact, I was in the hot-springs to long, I fainted, leaving myself in Rei's care again,

When I woke up I was back in my room, it was about midday, I had a pink and yellow yukata on, Miku was gone, and Rei was sleeping at the edge of my bed,

"Rei?" I said, as he got up,

"Rin! I'm glad you're awake!" he said as he hugged me,

"Hey, Rei, where did everyone go?"

"That girl with short light brown hair said something about sake~" he said,

"Well, everyone is probably getting drunk then." I simply said,

"Rin…" He slowly said

"Yah Rei?" I looked over too him,

He held onto my shoulders and pulled me in and kissed me,

"I like you" he whispered as he got up and left,

Oh no! It can't be! We're falling for each other!

"Just then, the door slid open again, the blue haired boy came rushing in!

"Rin! I heard what happened to you this morning! Are you okay?" he said,

"I'm fine~ so don't worry!" he took a deep breath of relief,

"I'm glad! I'll leave you to rest then~" he said coming in close, until our lips gently met, he to waved good bye and left me to rest,

NO~! This is bad!

And last but not least, the door busted open, and Len, who had obviously drank to much sake came in,

"Riin~" I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

"What ever Len! Go away!"

"Are you jealous~?" He taunted

"NO! Go away!

"I think you are~" he came closer, bent down and put his hands on both sides of my pillow, his legs beside both sides of me, he was straddling me, I could escape,

"Let me make it up to you~" he pressed his lips to mine, and swept the inside of my mouth, until he passed out and fell beside me, I lost energy again and passed out too, good thing our cloths where on otherwise if someone came in they'd get the wrong idea.

\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-

Yay! Okay, sooo~ #$%ing sorry about how it took over a month for me to finish this and get this up! I kept putting it off to the side and it never got done! Please don't hate me~~~~~~

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	6. SideStory 6: Okinawa Sake

Side Story!

…

…

…

…

…

Okinawa Sake

…

…

…

…

…

Meiko P. O. V.

"Hey you guys!" I said to everyone in the current room, "Lets all go have some of that damn good Okinawa sake!" everyone looked up at me and gave me a, you're addicted to that crap! Kinda look,

Everyone was hanging out in the room with all of the fabrics, Mikuo and Ted where helping Luki make a grey and blue yukata, guess he wasn't very enthusiastic about pink, huh~. Rikkio, Rinno, Teto and Miku where making a pink and yellow yukata for Rin, who was resting in her room after she fainted in the hot springs, Kairi, Kairu and that black haired boy who's name escapes my mind where talking to Kaito and Len, they seem to be getting along better, I'm glad! And I, I had just came In with my grand idea!

"Hello~ is anyone listening?" I complained,

"Oh sorry, Meiko, but I need to finish this yukata, I'm not wearing pink!" Luki said as he got more into his work, as Rikkio made a sad face at him and went back to Rin's yukata.

"Yeah, and last time, at that Christmas party of yours, you got all of us drunk! It was terrible!" Mikuo said looking into a space,

"Hmmm~ that party was hella fun!" Rikkio exclaimed!

"It was okay." Rinno said still concentrating on Rin's yukata,

"I liked the karaoke most!" Miku threw her fist into the air.

"I Love Sake!" Teto stated, and Ted's eyes bolted in anger at Meiko.

"… I never had any before~" Kairu said disappointed, "I think I'll have some!"

"If Kairu does then so will I!" Kairi yelled, I don't know why.

So far it looks like I'm winning, and everyone is going to have sake! XD

"C'mon Ted! Have some with me!" Teto said as she grabbed Ted's arm, she then took a hold of Len's, "You too!" She then dragged them both out the hallway and to the kitchen,

Kairi followed behind, pushing Kairu, Miku got up and left, Mikuo and Ted left, since everyone else was, Luki was just finishing up on his yukata and said he'd meet us there,

"Hey you! Are you coming?" I said to the amber eyed boy,

"Nah~ I'm gonna go check up on Rin," he said getting up from the chair he was sitting on,

"If you're going to see her, than here," Rinno tossed him the yukata they where working on, "please change her into that, since she's probably still wearing her towel from the bath." Rikkio added on.

His face became a bit red and he left quickly,

"Okay lets get some sake~" Rikkio said and both her and Rinno ran out the slid open door,

As walked passed Kaito I grabbed him by the scarf (which he was wearing with his yukata, idiot) and pulled him the whole way to the kitchen.

As we arrived in the kitchen, everyone was already getting all the sake out, all of it~!

"I challenge all of you, that I can drink more sake then you!" I yelled to everyone,

"I bet you I can drink far more than you can!" Rikkio commented!

"Prepare to loose!" Kairu said!

And the battle was on,

Everyone was sitting in a circle, but Kaito was sitting of to the side with a pail of ice-cream and a spoon ready to dig in.

"Idiot~" I murmured as I rolled my eyes back to the competition, everyone had a bottle of sake in their hands,

"Ready~ go!" Kaito screamed.

I started of half done already, Len was just following behind me, Kairu was in a close third!

Rikkio was drunk already at 1 and a half bottles, so much for drinking more than me, I was almost done my second and about ready for third! Len was coming closer!

Luki was coming close to! He was about where Mikuo was! Miku was almost to where Luki was, Teto wasn't doing so well, but she was enjoying herself, Kaito ran away in fear, Ted was way out, Kairi was a bit ahead of Teto, and dead last, we have Rinno, and easily drunken Rikkio.

3, 6, 7… 8! Len was getting ahead of me!

In the end, Len beat me by 2, but life was getting crazy in the kitchen,

Kaito was long gone! Ted was still passed out on the floor, nobody was helping him, the only people who weren't drunk were, Rikkio and I, my body was so~ used to this kind of stuff, the only problem is the hangover in the morning.

Everyone was starting to go out of control! Miku was singing world is mine, Kairi and Kairu went along with her, they sounded terrible! on the table, Teto was in drills running around the room! Rikkio, Rinno, Mikuo and Luki were all making out, but it was switched, Mikuo was kissing Rikkio, and Luki was with Rinno, but they didn't notice. Len… Len~ Len was gone!

I chose to get out of this messed up place and find Len. Walking down the hallway, looking around, and I saw Rin's door was open, I peaked my head inside, there she was, sleeping like a little angel, and there he was, unconscious, right next to her. And with a little chuckle, I slid the door closed, and left them in peace.

\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-\(^o^)/-

Right~ okay~ well~

First things first, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, Kairi and Kairu, they are oc's of VocaloidFOREVER, just for anyone who was wondering, Mikuo's last name Nitamago, if you haven't got it, it's the name of the Hatsune Meltdown Remix,

I just randomly started making this today in L.A. instead of read, I hope you liked it~

Oh! And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it or send me a message, well other than that,

**REVIEW!**


End file.
